


For you I'd even turn the tides

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Hello!I'm not dead I promise and I'm finally back with the sequel!I had to get my mental health in order first but I'm happy to be writing again. Husk comes back for Valentino to teach him a lesson
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 27





	For you I'd even turn the tides

When they got back to the hotel that night it was a whirlwind. The three girls rushed over to Angel looking him over for any injuries and then taking their turns to hug him, Angel reassuring them that he was okay, that they didn't have to worry about him, and after a minute Husk himself interrupted to get Angel upstairs. He remembered with a smile how Angel, a little abashedly had asked him to stay with him until he fell asleep.

The question warmed him and he felt the same protective instinct from before come up, so he smiled at the other and softly said yes,laying down next to the spider demon.  
Angel curled up against him the realization finally fully setting in that he was safe, that that manipulative bastard wasn't anywhere near him, and he could relax.   
Husk murmured softly to him. as fatigue took over and set in "It's alright sweetheart you're home". With the warmth and comfort of the hotel and Husk(his boyfriend?)holding him he allowed himself to fall asleep.

His main goal had been to get Angel the hell out of there and back to safety and now that he was sure nothing more could happen to him the idea of pushing along Valentino's karma was sounding more and more appealing. He looked over to Angel sound asleep against his side and something in his heart tugged. After being drugged and locked away by Valentino the fact that he trusted him enough to sleep near him, much less asking him to stay with him, signified what they both had been feeling but hadn't started yet. He made a promise right then to get over his fear of a new love and tell Angel exactly how he felt, before it was too late. Pressing a kiss to his temple the older demon carefully moved out from under Angel and with one last look at him, left for the studio. 

Before he actually left he heard Alastor from behind him  
"And where are you going so soon?"  
He turned to face the radio demon"I'm not letting Valentino get away with what he did to Angel, he needs to be taught a lesson"  
Alastor was always smiling, something he'd gotten accustomed to over the years but his perpetual grin changed slightly, just enough that you would only notice if you looked for it. In his expression was approval.  
"I'm not a fan of him either, and while we both know I don't really like Angel, no one deserves to be treated so poorly....don't hold back Husk"  
With a devious smile of his own he said" Don't worry, that bastard will get exactly what he deserves"

Being back in the studio made him feel uncomfortable just knowing who was inside and he felt a pang of empathy for all the other workers. Considering how empty it was it was quiet as he made his way to the pimp's door. He let himself in and Valentino looked up from his desk, a sickly sweet smile on his face.   
"Oh? And who are you?"  
He said it without hesitation despite not planning to" Angel's boyfriend. You must be really proud of yourself treating him like that."  
The moth demon sneered at him fake smile dissolving" He deserved it, that ungrateful slut disrespected me, and after all I gave to him."  
Husk growled anger flaring up in him"Gave him? All you've given him is trauma, you haven't given him anything good. And I am not letting you get away with it this time"  
Valentino only got half of his laugh out before Husk clawed his face making him stumble backwards. He went around the desk grabbing the moth by his coat sleeve and throwing him down.  
Before he had a chance to get up the chimera demon pinned him down on his back growling down at the pimp. "Angel deserves a lot better than you."  
The other snarled "Oh?And where is he gonna find it?With you?"  
"Yeah he will actually, because I know better than to drug, beat, and rape my boyfriend when I'm mad at him"He spat   
Husk grabbed his arm bending it back to the point of breaking and a darker part of him reveled in the pained sound he made.   
"You won't have him to control anymore" With a sickening snap and a scream from Valentino his left arm broke. Husk usually was indifferent to violence and didn't use it himself unless he deemed it necessary, but the terrified look on Angel's face and how he clung to him on the way home brought out his violent side. 

The moth coughed spitting up blood that spattered onto the floor. Husk stood making his way to the door. After breaking his arm, he shattered his kneecaps, and as a last measure gave a nasty bruise to his ribcage. He looked back over to the incapacitated demon. "I could've gone further bought I figured Angel would like to do that himself"


End file.
